


Дистракция

by allla5960



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Caleb-centric, F/F, F/M, Pre-Femslash, Timeline - 1s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Калебу нравится Корнелия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дистракция

**Author's Note:**

> Дистракция (от лат. distractio) — рассеянность;  
> пре-фем, односторонний гет, Калеб-центрик, ООС — неООС, жанр — занавеска;  
> таймлан — 1s.

Калебу нравится Корнелия.

У Корнелии длинные волосы цвета выгоревшей соломы и тонкие руки-плети, которые, кажется, сейчас переломятся, как весной ломаются ветки молодых яблонь. У Корнелии прямая спина и ни грамма сомнений в себе; Корнелия — идеальна, нет, сверхидеальна. 

Вилл рядом с Корнелией выглядит ребенком, девочкой с неловким, едва начавшимся переходным возрастом. Вилл сдувает рыжие волосы и улыбается Корнелии, — Калеб видит, что она говорит ей что-то одними глазами, — и Корнелия смеется слишком громко, заливисто. Калеб не может прочесть этой же шутки в глазах улыбающейся Вилл. 

Вилл смотрит Калебу в глаза с завуалированной жалостью, и Калеб не совсем понимает почему.

~

При трансформации Вилл вырастает до роста Корнелии; они наравне — Калеб внизу, ему никто крылья не приращивает. Впрочем, Калеб (почти) не завидует; зачем ему крылья? 

Ведь открыв портал, Вилл легко подхватывает его под локоть, по-прежнему улыбаясь Корнелии, чьи тоненькие ручки оплетают его плечо. И у Калеба мутится в глазах от недавней драки, быстрого подъема, крепких девичьих рук с прикосновениями, прожигающими плотный кожаный плащ. 

— Отлично вышло, В., — хвалит ее Корнелия своим мелодичным голоском, чуть встряхивая Калеба, чтобы взяться поудобнее. 

— Молодчина, К., — отзывается Вилл, и Калеб не видит, но уверен, что они улыбаются друг другу этими одним им доступными улыбками, — улыбками, которые никогда не достанутся кому-то вроде него, Калеба. 

Синий, расходящийся молниями круг портала будто смеется над ним, приближаясь со скоростью летящих Стражниц.

~

Калеб понятливый, хотя ему и нравится Корнелия. 


End file.
